


Mr Right

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 发错一条短信，遇上一个正确的人。





	Mr Right

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是打算一发完，给Zach的生日贺文，但现在估计会成为中篇。

「honey，晚上七点，我在我们第一次约会的餐厅等你。」

 

Zach盯着这条来自陌生号码的短信足足一分钟，他认真地想了想是不是前几天在酒吧遇到的露水情人发来的信息，最后得出结论，这是一条发错的信息，他没给对方留下号码。

 

Zach回了信息。「你发错人了。」

 

手机安静了一会，在Zach准备开始工作的时候又收到了一条道歉的短信，Zach瞄了一眼，收起手机，不再回复。

 

一条错误的短信只是一个插曲，Zach没放在心上，一整天忙碌的工作让他把这件事忘得一干二净。

 

 

华灯初上，Zach站在落地窗前，欣赏着美丽的夜景。

 

一整天的紧绷终于在一刻得以停歇，夜才刚刚开始，要为漫长的夜找点乐趣。

 

Zach拿起西装外套，正准备穿上，放在办公桌上的手机嗡嗡震动。还是早上那个陌生的号码。

 

「honey，我已经等了一个小时，你是不是忘了我们的约会？」

 

Zach刚想回复，一条信息紧随其后。

 

「抱歉，我又发错了。」

 

Zach有过一丝怀疑，对方是不是故意的，但他还是客气地回了短信。「没关系。」

 

如果事情就此告一段落，那么将来的一切也不会发生。Zach不相信命运的说法，能立足于华尔街，他相信拼搏以及一点点的运气，但这个错误的号码让他竟然有点相信是冥冥注定。

 

Zach在酒吧玩得最尽兴的时候，口袋里的手机疯狂地震动。

 

一看来电，又是那个号码。

 

Zach掐掉电话，继续和同事喝酒，手机却不依不饶地打扰他的兴致，Zach爆了一声粗口，后悔早上回了短信，现在对方缠着他不放了。

 

“男朋友？”震动的音乐让Will扯着嗓子大声问。

 

“不是。”Zach用口型回答。

 

手机锲而不舍地震动，Zach被迫接起电话，音乐太嘈杂，听不清电话那头到底在说什么，他只好走出酒吧，来到后巷：“你到底什么毛病……”话还没说完他就听到一声呜咽，随后一个男人断断续续地说：“honey，不，现在不能这么叫你了……对不起……这是我最后一次给你打电话，虽然我们分手了，但是我还是想祝福你……”

 

Zach扯了扯领带：“先生……”

 

对方没给Zach打断的机会，继续说：“我知道一定是我做的不够好，你才选择离开我，他……他肯定比我优秀。”男人顿了顿，“我只是有点伤心，你是我第一个爱的人。”

 

抽泣夹杂着酒嗝的声音，显然这是一个失恋的男人在用酒精麻痹自己。Zach想起自己的初恋，分手的时候他也是这样痛不欲生。将心比心，Zach没有结束通话，默不作声地听着男人酒后的倾诉。

 

“你知道吗？我本来想在我们第一次约会的餐厅给你一个惊喜，可是……”男人没有再说下去，Zach听到玻璃碰撞的清脆声音，像是酒杯或者酒瓶摔碎。

 

Will和Seth出来找Zach，看到他躲在后巷接电话，了然地笑了笑，指了指车子，告诉他先走一步。

 

Zach点点头，告诉他们知道了。

 

桌椅碰撞的声音、说话声、哭声、汽车声，通过电波传到耳朵里，Zach皱了皱眉：“hello？”

 

电话里隐隐约约有人在说话，Zach考虑要不要结束通话。

 

突然一个暴躁的声音响起，震得Zach耳朵生疼：“我警告你，别再打电话给他了，他就是太单纯才会相信你的鬼话！”这不是电话原来的主人，也许是他的朋友。

 

Zach苦笑，没有解释直接挂断电话，走出巷子，希望明天不会再被骚扰。

 

 

*****************************

 

Chris揉着酸胀的太阳穴，头痛得像被车轮碾压过，喉咙里仿佛烙铁烫过一般，又干又痛，胃更是难受到了极点，想吐又吐不出任何东西。

 

宿醉的感觉真不好。

 

“醒了？”

 

Chris抬头，Karl走进房间，手里还拿着一杯热牛奶。

 

“我怎么在你这？”Chris接过牛奶，只喝了一口胃里又开始翻江倒海。

 

“你还问我？”Karl怒气冲冲地瞪着他，“要不是昨晚我把拉回来，你就要睡大街了！”为了一个不爱他的女人把自己弄成这幅鬼样子，想想就来气。

 

“昨晚？”Chris用掌心揉了揉额头，他想起了，昨晚Helen和他分手了。

 

“想起来了？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Karl一脸的幸灾乐祸：“早就告诉过你，你们不会长久，现在相信了吧。”

 

“Helen不是……”Chris停顿，Karl说的并没有错。其实他已经有所察觉，Helen最近和他的约会总是心不在焉，他还自欺欺人地以为是自己对她不够关心。

 

Karl语重心长地说：“别看轻你自己，你比你想象的优秀，我们是旁观者，所以看得更清楚，Helen并不是真心爱你。”

 

Chris不说话，Helen是他的初恋，不管是不是真心，起码他们有过一段美好的时光。

 

“谢谢你，Karl，”Chris感到精疲力尽，“我能在你这里再睡一会吗？”

 

Karl嫌弃地看着他：“先去洗个澡再睡！”

 

Chris抬起胳膊闻了闻，味道是不怎么样。

 

 

这一觉睡了很长时间，醒来的时候天已经黑透了。

 

Karl不在，床头柜上压着一张纸条，告诉Chris冰箱里有做好的晚饭，热一热就可以吃。

 

Chris实在提不起什么胃口，空着肚子离开Karl的家。

 

坐进出租车，Chris双眼空洞地看着车窗外。

 

感情就此告一段落，痛过之后还要面对生活，是时候和过去说再见。Chris掏出手机，想要删掉前女友的号码，结果在通话里看到了一个陌生的号码。Chris立刻坐直，这是昨天早上发错信息的号码，但是他竟然在昨晚和这个号码通话了很长时间！

 

Oh No！他把这个人当成了Helen！

 

Chris把脸埋进双掌之内，虽然对方是陌生人，但和陌生人说心里话真是……太怪异了！

 

思忖片刻，Chris决定和对方道个歉。

 

「抱歉，昨晚又打扰你了。」

 

 

***************************************

 

“你是不是在谈恋爱？”

 

Zach打完最后一个字，把信息发出去才抬头：“什么？”

 

Will指指Zach的手机：“你最近发短信发得很勤快，我和Seth打赌你是不是恋爱了。”

 

Zach挑了挑眉，收起手机从座位上起来：“没有的事，走吧，开会去了。”

 

Zach的确没有在谈恋爱，他只是和一个人聊的比较来，他没和那个人见过面，也不知道他的名字，但这些都不妨碍他们成为朋友。

 

这个人就是一个多月前打错电话的男人。

 

Zach以为那天的事情在他挂断电话时就已结束，谁知第二天中午，男人发来了道歉的短信——他大概是酒醒了，知道昨晚和一个陌生人把心里的话说了个遍。

 

一来二往，两个人就这样发着短信。

 

人有时候就是很奇怪，心里话不能对朋友亲人倾述，却可以和陌生人吐露。也许就是因为不曾见过，就算再难堪的事情也不会被取笑，心中也就多了一份安全感。

 

开始只有寥寥几条，或天气或生活中的见闻。后来无意中谈论起喜欢的书，两个人打开了话匣子，像找到了知己，每天短信的数量突飞猛进，也就有了后来Will和Seth打赌Zach是不是恋爱了的事情。

 

「在做什么？」

 

「开会。」Zach回复。

 

手机安静了。

 

漫长的会议终于在午餐时间结束，Zach和几个同事到公司楼下的餐厅吃饭。点好了午餐，等待的过程中，Zach掏出手机，滑开界面，编辑短信。

 

「结束了，在等午餐，你呢？」

 

十分钟后，手机还没有收到回信，Zach没忍住，点开确定已经发送成功才又继续吃着午餐。

 

“你最近越来越可疑了，是不是养了一个秘密情人不想让我们知道？”Will作势要夺过Zach的手机一探究竟，Zach抢先一步，把手机放进西装口袋里。

 

“一定有问题。”Will很肯定地说。

 

Zach快速地吃完，拿起桌上的餐巾擦了擦嘴：“别疑神疑鬼，就是普通的朋友。”

 

普通朋友？Will轻蔑地笑了一下，如果只是普通朋友，何至于在进餐的时候都心不在焉，隔一会就点开手机看看有没有短信？

 

 

*******************************************

 

Chris趁着午休时间睡了一觉，昨晚和Z互发短信到很晚，早上又起得早，难免有点睡眠不足。

 

Z是Chris一个多月前打错电话的对象，那是一段糟糕的记忆，他不愿意再去回想。失去了爱情，却意外地收获了友情。Chris不知道Z的全名是什么，他也只告诉他自己叫C——将他们串联起的是无形的电波，离开号码，他们只是陌生人。

 

醒来之后第一件事就是拿手机。

 

屏幕上提示着Z在二十分钟前发来的短信，Chris赶紧点开，看过之后立刻回复。「抱歉，刚睡醒。午餐还没吃。」

 

几分钟之后，Z的短信在屏幕上显示。「先去吃点吧，我要工作了。」

 

Chris想着要怎么回，Z又发来一条信息。「晚上不能再聊得这么晚。」

 

Chris笑了笑。「好。」

 

 

下班高峰期，地铁里都是人，Chris好不容易挤了上去，找了一个角落靠着，迫不及待拿出手机查看Z的短信。

 

「我的同事以为我们在恋爱。」

 

Chris耳朵莫名一红。「为什么？」

 

Z回答。「大概是我们发短信的频率太高。」

 

「我是不是影响到你工作了？」Chris发送出去之后就有点失落，他总是这样会给人制造麻烦。

 

「没有，我和你之间的联系都是在工作之外。别那么敏感。」

 

「我的朋友经常说我是个麻烦精，不过，我觉得其实他在享受照顾我的过程。」

 

「你朋友对你很好。」

 

Chris盯着这条短信，突然不知道怎么回了。地铁播报着下一站的站名，Chris想了想，回复。「你对我也很好。我到站了，晚上再聊。」

 

Chris很感激Z，在失恋最初的那段时间里，是他在和自己聊天，把他从无止休的痛苦中拉出来。Chris猜想Z在现实生活中一定是个很温柔的人。偶尔冲动的时候，Chris会想和Z见面，但是如果相见彼此都不是想象中的模样，失望可想而知，还不如就这样继续保持神秘感。

 

 

夜幕四沉。

 

Chris窝在沙发上看书。

 

书是Z前几天推荐给他的《The Little Friend》。

 

这又是一个他和Z的共同点，或者说是文学让他们有了话题，随后发掘出更多相似的兴趣爱好。

 

手机亮了一下，是Z的短信。「我猜你在看书。」

 

Chris放下书。「你猜对了。」

 

「没有约会吗？」

 

Chris自嘲地笑了笑。「像我这样的人哪会有什么约会。」

 

Z的短息回得很快。「失恋一次不代表你就要放弃爱情。心是用来破碎的，多碎几次你就不会感到疼痛了。」

 

「我不确定还有没有勇气去接受另一段感情的开始，至少现在没有。幸福似乎总是离我很远。」

 

Chris曾经以为Helen就是他的幸福，她是第一个说喜欢他的女生，为了维持这段感情，他投入太多，近乎卑微，可最后还是阻止不了分手。

 

「人生最大的幸福，就是确信有人爱你，有人因为你是你而爱你，或更确切地说，尽管你是你，有人仍然爱你。（注1）别把自己放得太低，做你自己，终会有人欣赏你、爱你。」

 

Chris心情好了一点，Z总是有办法把他从痛苦中拯救出来。Chris躺了下来。「Victor Hugo？你读过他写给Juliette drouet的情诗吗？」

 

Z很快就给了Chris答案。「第一次诞生给了我光明，第二次诞生赋予我激情。（注2）所以，不要耽溺过去不可自拔，你会遇上给你激情的人。」

 

「希望别再是错误的人。」

 

「如果是真心爱过，就不会觉得是错误。」

 

Chris陷入沉思，他渴望真心，可又有多少真心？Helen是真心吗？还是因为只是同情？

 

「谢谢你，Z。我得去洗澡睡觉了，不然明天又会起不了床。」

 

拿了睡衣走进浴室之前，Chris习惯性地看了一下手机，有Z的短信。

 

「要是你起不了床，我很乐意当你的闹钟。」

 

Chris笑了一下，觉得这也是一个好办法。

 

 

*************************************

 

 

Zach刚泡完咖啡就收到了C的短信。

 

「现在我的朋友也觉得我在恋爱。」

 

Zach往咖啡杯里加了块糖。「他发现你太频繁地发短信了？」

 

「不是，他说我看短信的时候在傻笑，还有，他认为你是个坏女孩，在玩弄我。」

 

「你的朋友可要失望了，我不是坏女孩，我是坏男人。」

 

「你要我这么回答他吗？」

 

Zach被逗笑了。「估计他会吓到。」

 

「他会揪着我耳朵说我脑子出问题了。」

 

Zach拧起了眉，过往一些不好的画面的闪现。他很早就知道自己的性取向，也早早地出了柜，生在天主教家庭并不是件容易的事情，步入社会之后更加不容易，能有今天的事业他付出了比别人更多的努力。但是现在，他突然害怕C会因为他的性取向而不再和他联系。

 

Zach最终还是选择和C坦白，虽然他可以继续隐瞒，但他决定让他们之间更加真诚一点。

 

「我未和你说过，我是同性恋。」

 

消息发出来很久都没有回信，石沉大海，Zach有些失望，慢慢又开始心烦气躁。他以为C会和其他人不一样，但结果都一样。

 

不管在什么年代，总有些人会歧视同性恋。

 

Zach不是第一次认识到这一点，却是第一次如此悲伤。

 

 

收到C的短信的时候，Zach正在主持例行的会议。放在桌上震动的手机吸引了其他人的目光，Zach感到尴尬，但看到是C的短信时，又抑制不住兴奋。他很想立刻点开看看C回了什么，但是会议还要主持，他必须等到结束才行。

 

Zach从未如此迫切地希望会议快点结束。

 

会议比想象中的要长，终于结束之后，Zach反而有了耐心等所有人走完才阅读C的短信。

 

「我刚刚在上课不方便回。老实说，看到信息我挺吃惊的，但你是哪种性取向并不会影响我继续和你联系。每个人都有选择爱人的权利，而你选择的爱人刚好和你是同性。」

 

Zach松了一口气，他把C和那些肤浅的人归到了一起，相对于C对他的信任，他该感到羞愧。

 

他还常说C敏感，真正敏感的是他自己。

 

「我要和你道歉，对不起，同时还要谢谢你。」

 

「如果要说感谢，我才是最需要谢谢你的那个。」

 

Zach突然很想认识C，字面上的认识，面对面的交谈，而不是靠着一个号码。「你想见面吗？」

 

C又是过了很久才回，只有一次字。「不。」

 

也许时候未到吧。

 

「好。」

 

 

************************************

 

Chris拿起手机又放下，明知道没有短信，但他就是忍不住想要去查看。

 

习惯成自然。习惯可真是个可怕的东西，潜移默化，一旦离开就浑身不适。

 

Z在两天前去了欧洲，公事，他们短信的数量因为时差的问题锐减。

 

Karl走进办公室就看到Chris拿着手机发呆，他更加确信Chris在恋爱。

 

不，现在是失恋了。

 

Karl半坐在Chris的办公桌上，手中的课本重重地砸了下去，Chris吓了一跳。

 

Karl双手环抱，问：“说吧，这次又是谁。”

 

“什么？”Chris感到莫名其妙。

 

“和你发短信的人，她是不是甩了你？”Karl说得很大声，吸引了其他人的注意力。

 

Chris不瞒地撅了噘嘴：“你没必要让所有人都知道，而且，我没有在恋爱。”

 

Karl从Chris手中夺过手机，晃了晃：“先是对着手机傻笑，现在又一副生无可恋的模样，你说你没在恋爱？”

 

Chris辩解：“我没有，他只是我一个朋友！”

 

Karl见Chris都快恼羞成怒，心想可能真是冤枉他了：“真没有？”

 

“没有！”Chris气呼呼地回答。

 

“好吧，我道歉。”Karl从办公桌上下来，拿起自己的课本，“我只是担心你，怕你再被人骗。”

 

Chris说：“我知道，但是，你总不能一直把我当做孩子看待。”

 

“在感情上你就是小孩子。”Karl看了一眼墙上的时钟，“你的课快开始了，还不去吗？”

 

Chris爆了一声粗口，慌里慌张收拾课本，冲出办公室，刚出了门又折返回来，拿起遗忘的手机再次冲了出去。

 

Karl摇头叹息，回到自己的位置，刚放下书，突然想起Chris说的那个人是“他”，而不是“她”。

 

该死！

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————————

注1：出自雨果《悲惨世界》。

注2：雨果给朱丽叶的情诗，全文：我有两个生日，都在2月份。1802年2月26日，我第一次诞生，在母亲的怀抱里获得了生命。1833年2月16日，我第二次诞生，在你的怀抱里获得了爱情。第一次诞生给了我光明，第二次诞生赋予我激情。


End file.
